


The Game

by LadyLustful



Category: CSI: Miami, Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Decapitation, Fencing, Gen, Puns & Word Play, Puns are the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Immortal Horatio Caine gets a Challenge. That's literally all there is to it.Oh, and CSI-typical punnery.





	The Game

Horatio Caine does not get many Challenges. Part of it is probably due to the fact that Miami, and Florida in general, is in no way popular with Immortals (you try to conceal a sword in an overcoat in humid 100 degree heat; the ones that stick around are mostly newbies who had lived and died their first deaths there), another part to the fact that he is a law enforcement officer, and most Immortals are not stupid enough to try and decapitate a cop, part due to his own personal hard-earned reputation as someone who may be no headhunter but fights both very well and very dirty. Still, it occasionally happens.

This particular idiot is about 150 years old, dark and built and stupid and arrogant enough that it is a miracle he survived this long. Dark clothes, too thick for the weather, hand-and-a-half sword.

The Challenger attacks with a wide slash, which confirms Horatio's opinion of him as “arrogant and stupid”, with a further annotation of “mediocre fighter”, and Caine parries neatly, the movements of his own sabre measured and and restrained, shifting immediately to intercept another sloppy attack.

“Back off! Surrender now, and you will keep your head and your honour!”, calls Caine, a last chance for his attacker.

Predictably, the man does not take it, instead redoubling his attacks on Caine, who parries several more powerful, but widely telegraphed blows before tiring of them and moving in for the kill. A single blow, and the Challenger's head tumbles from his shoulders to the tarmac, face frozen in surprise. And then, lightning strikes Horatio, his whole body lighting up with a mixture of pleasure and pain until he passes out.

He comes to on his hands and knees, the parking lot thankfully empty of onlookers, sword and mercifully unbroken glasses lying between him and the fresh corpse.

“Looks like I'm getting... ahead in the game”, quips Horatio as he gets up and puts his shades back on.

 


End file.
